The Abused and the Abused
by Britney199317
Summary: My name is Sally Wellington I am 17 and I am a junior at Miami, Florida High School. I am a sweet person who has been abused my dad for all her life. I am not a social person, because I don't want people getting involved with me. Until she meets the new


My day begins when my dad barges into my room and stomps over to my bed and pulls me by the hair. I scream and struggled to get away from him, but he grabs my wrists and throws me to the floor. He started punching my stomach the pain shot up in my gut. He stops and picked me up and yelled," GET DRESS YOU STUPID BRAT."

I ran to my closet grabbed a pair of jeans and a small top. Then I ran to my dresser and opened up the top drawer and grabbed socks, underwear, and bra. Then I grabbed my shoes on my way to the bathroom. Then I ran to the bathroom and locked it. I changed, and then got my school work ready. When I got done I had to walk 5 blocks to school, because my dad won't let me in his vehicle.

Everyday I am late, because I am in pain, and it was hard to run with pain shooting up my back. I fought the pain and ran up the school steps. I walked into the school and I wasn't looking. I bumped into someone and fell on my stomach. I screamed as loud as I could and I held my gut. Everyone came out running to me and surrounded me.

I had tears pouring down my face, everybody tried to help me up. I couldn't get up, but all I think of was the horrible pain in my gut getting worse.

The nurse came out of her office and tried to help me, but I couldn't move. The guy that I bumped into looked at me with worry in his eyes. The nurse later called the ambulance who took me to the hospital.

I guessed the school called my dad, because he was talking to the doctor and looked so anger. He came into my room.

"What the hell? Did you tell them anything?" He yelled

"No, Dad I didn't tell them anything," I said softly.

"Good," my dad said with an evil smile on his face.

"What did the doctor say?" I said soft in pain.

"He said that you broke 3 ribs," he said smiling. He was proud of what he did to me.

"Oh... Do I go home today?" I asked. He gave me an evil look.

"He said you have to stay the night, but you will pa-," he said before being cut off by the same guy who I bumped into me at school and he had flowers in his hand. He walks over to me.

"Um... Hi I wanted to give you these for what happened at school," he said sadly holding up the flowers and then he looked down at the floor. I took the flowers out of his hands and held them to my face to smell them. They smelled so good.

"Hey, It's okay it's not your fault," I said looking at my dad who gave me an angry look. Then my dad left the room to get out of the succession he was in.

The guy lifted his head up and bet my gaze and said," I am so sorry I hurt you," he said," I'm new here, so you don't know me," he said.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me that bad. What's your name new kid?" I said softly not to cause myself anymore pain. I softly chuckled.

"My name is Brad Turner and I broke 3 of your ribs," he said sadly.

"You didn't cause it all and my name is Sally Wellington by the way," I said softly.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said blushing at light pink color.

"Oh...Um...I am not beautiful," I said.

"Well you're mistaken, you are the most beautiful girl at this school," he said in a sweet voice.

"Well, that is sweet of you to say," I said as I smiled big.

"You're welcome... Do you think you could go on a date with me?" he asked. I smiled big, but I quickly turned into a frown

Chapter 2

"Yeah, I'd loved to, but I just can't," I said in a soft sad voice.

"Why can't you?" he asked sadly.

"I...I just can't I am sorry," I said busting into tears. He looked at me like I was a hurt puppy.

"Why?" he said wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

Then my dad came into the room and looked at me, than to Brad. He said in a sweet tone, "What is wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing Dad," I said shaking. Brad look at me, than to my dad.

"Mr. Wellington can I take your daughter out on a date?" he said politely.

"It depends on what Sally wants to do," he said. Brad turned his gaze at me, but I kept my eyes on my dad who was holding up his fist.

"Brad I am sorry, but no," I said not even looking at Brad.

"Sally, Please," he cried out.

"No Brad please just go," I said in soft voice.

"Fine, but think about it," he begged.

"Fine I will," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Bye Sally," He said happily.

"Bye Brad," I said softly.

Brad walked past my dad. I watched Brad leave the room, my dad came up to me and pulled my hair. I squeaked and then he lowered his head and whispered," If you think you are going out with that boy. Think again, because I am the only boy in your life. Do you got that?" He demands in a whisper, but it was still loud enough to hear.

"Yes, I got it dad," I said shaking.

"Okay I have to go, but you will pay for it when you get home," he said with an evil smile on his face. He turned around and walked out of my hospital room. I started crying my eyes out.

Brad Pov.

When I left the room I went over to a bench next to the doorway of Sally's room. I heard a squeak, so I peeked into her room to see Sally's dad pulling her hair. I listened to everything that they talked about. When her dad was about to leave I ran down the hall and turned to the left. I peeked around the corner and saw Sally's father walking out of her room. When he left I went back to her room. When I walked in she didn't know I was there, because she was crying. I walked closer to the hospital bed. She saw my feet and she looked straight into my eye.

"Why are you here again," she said between sobs.

"I was sitting on the bench outside your room when-," I said before she interrupted me.

"Did you hear anything?" she asked quickly scared of what I am about to say.

"I heard everything and saw him abusing you," I said.

"No, it's not what you think. He was just telling me the truth," she said sadly.

"And what would that be Sally?" I said all serious.

"That he is the only man in my life," she said sadly.

"You need to call the police Sally or he is going to kill you," I said.

"I can't tell anyone or he will kill me," she said as her eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

"You know about my dad abusing me," she said frantically.

"Yeah," I said a little confused.

"You can't tell anyone," she said frantically.

"That would explain your broken ribs," I said. She looked down at the blankets that covered her. 

Chapter 3

"I am so so sorry. I didn't want anyone to get involved with me. Yes, it does explain the broken ribs," she said with teary eyes.

"That make me feel a little better that I didn't cause you this pain," I said.

"I am glad, but you can't tell anyone," she said looking up into my eyes.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" I said with a worried voice.

"Ever since my dad killed my mother 7 years ago," she said sobbing. I look at her in shook. She needs to leave her dad or he's going to kill her too.

"My god Sally you need to leave your dad or you're going to get killed too," I said quietly.

"How can I? I have nowhere to go?" she asked a little loudly.

"You and me can go somewhere safe," I said worried of what she would say. She looked up at me and a toothy smiled for once.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"Since my dad live here in Miami, Florida. We can go to my mother's in Forks, Washington," I said which made her bounce up and down on her bed.

"Thank you and I really appreciate this," she signed.

"On one condition," I said chuckling.

"And what would that be, "she said giggling.

"If you could be my girlfriend?" I said shyly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she said smiling. I went to her gave her a hug, and I gave her a passionate kiss.

"But no one can find out about us or my dad will beat me and break up with you," she said.

"We won't tell anyone, until your dad is caught," I said softly.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"For what?" I said joking.

"For everything," she said.

"You're welcome," I said smiling.

"So when are we leaving for Fork, Washington?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow," I said.

"Well we could do it tomorrow, when everyone thinks we are in school," she said.

"Okay," I slowly said.

Sally Pov.

"What?" I said giving him a weird look.

"Well, what if he beat you?" he said all worried.

"Don't worry he has been beating me for seven years and I am use to it," I said looking down at the blankets. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to make my eyes meet his gaze.

"I will as long as you are with that abusive bastered," he said angrily.

"Why? You are new and barley know me." I said not knowing I said it.

"Well...Um..." he started, but I interrupted.

"Come on say it," I yelled.

"Well my friend was getting abuse by her dad too and I tried to save her, but he killed her. That is why I am so worried about you," he said that then his face fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry Brad. I didn't know," I said sadly, but he didn't lift up his head to look at me."Brad please look at me."

He lifted his head and when he did that, there were tearing rolling down his face. 

Chapter 4

"Please don't go home with your dad tomorrow. I don't want to see another person get killed by abusive parents. Just please come with me and I can buy you new clothes and everything else," he begged, while the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Fine, but what if he finds us. What then?" I asked.

"We run away from him and hide out somewhere else. I will not let him hurt you anymore, than you have been living for the past 7 years of your life," he said all serious.

"Okay after I get released I will go where?" I asked.

"City Park," he said.

"Why there?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"It's a public place," he said.

"Oh...Okay what time?" I asked.

"Does your dad work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, 5-9 all the time," I said.

"Well 6 at night," he said.

"Okay," I said, before a nurse came in the said," Visiting hours are over."

"Well okay... I will see you later," I said and winked at him, which made him laugh.

"See you beautiful," he said and winked back at me. I giggled.

Then he left my room. It only took me a few minutes after he had left for me to fall asleep.

Brad Pov.

After I left the hospital I walked to my house, which only took a few minutes to get there. I walked into the house to get greeted by my dad.

"Where have you been?" he asked in an anger tone.

"I went out and I am going to go visit mom tomorrow," I stated.

"No. you are not," he yelled.

"Oh, yes I am. I am 17 and am very responsible," I stated.

"Fine, but do you have money saved up?" he asked.

"Come on dad. Can I just borrow money?" I begged. I don't always do this.

"How much?" he asked giving me a smile.

"3 million," I asked giving a half a smile.

"Why that much?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Well. That way I have enough to go to mom's house. Please dad you're a multibillionaire," I begged.

"Fine, but it better be for a good reason,"  
he stated.

"Oh...it is," I said all serious. He pulled out his wallet, which was full of hundreds of dollar bills. He pulled out all of the hundreds out of his wallet and just handed it to me. I put it in my back pocket.

"Thanks dad," I said and hugged him.

"Your welcome," he said and turned around and left.

I walked up the stairs, and then went to my right. I walked into my room, went over to my bed and sat down. All I could think about was Sally and her getting hurt. I shocked my head to get the thought out of my head. I reached under my bed and grabbed the two suitcases under there. I stood up and opened them up on the bed. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. I grabbed five pairs of jeans, seven shirts, when got done I walked over to the dresser. I opened the top one to grab seven pairs of boxers, seven pairs of socks, after I went over and put all of it in one of my suitcases.

Chapter 5

I went back to my dresser and closed the top one, then I opened the second drawer to grab a pair of pj pants and 2 pairs of jogging shorts. I walked back to the bed and put those clothes in the second suitcase, and then I walked over into my bathroom. I grabbed my deodorant, callown, hair gel, shampoo, conditioner, and last, but not least my new body soap. I walked back into my room to find Sally collapsed in my room on the floor. I gasped to her all bloody and bruised all over. I dropped everything and ran to her.

Sally Pov.

I heard a crash noise and saw someone moving in my room. I was about to scream, until he moved closer. It was my dad.

"How dare you tell that boy I abuse your ass," he yelled. He punched me in the face 4 times, but he started hitting me in the stomach. I winced in pain.

"Now if you tell anyone what happened I will kill you," he yelled.

"Okay," I said in pain. Then he ran to the window and crawled out of the window, since it was on the first floor.

I pulled out the IV and covered it to stop the bleeding. Then I unhooked everything else. I climbed out of the window slowly not trying to cause anymore pain. I ran down the street, then I ran to a phone booth to look for Brad Turner, but I forgot they just moved here, so just walk looking at houses, but one huge house that caught my eyes. They had so many lovely flowers in its yard.

When I looked up I saw Brad on the second floor of the house packing, I look around to find away up, when I saw a ladder on the side of the house. I slowly climbed up the ladder trying not to fall down. When I got on the roof I limped over to his window. I lift his window up and climbed in slowly. I was so tired I collapsed on his floor. I saw him come out of the bathroom with a hand full of stuff, but when he saw me he gasped and dropped everything and ran to me.

"Sally... What happened to you," he said frantically.

"My...Dad..." I said wincing in pain. His face turned into anger within seconds of saying 'My Dad.'

"We are leaving tonight, after I help you get bandaged," he said softly.

"No tomorrow," I winced in pain.

"Okay," he said, "Where are you hurt?"

"My stomach and my face," I said softly not to cause more pain.

"Okay let me go get the first aid kit," he said. He walked into the bathroom, and then came out with a first aid kit in his right hand.

"I will clean your face first," he said informing me what he was going to do to help me. He opened the first aid kit and grabbed an alcohol pad. He opened it and starts going over my face and he touches it to a cut on my cheek. I winced and said,"Owww…That hurts."

"I am sorry," he said with a frown on his face.

"It's okay," I said as he started cleaning more of my face. When he was done cleaning my face he gasped.

"What?" I said frantically.

"Your face is all purple and blue," he said.

"Let me see," I demanded him. He lifted me up and took me into the bathroom I looked into the mirror and gasped at my reflection.

"Oh my god I look horrible," I said about to cry.

Chapter 6

"No, you don't you look beautiful," he said smiling.

"Don't lie to me, I look horrible," I said sadly.

"That's it I am not lying about anything. I think you are beautiful," he said with a cute smile across his face.

I put on a fake smile on my face and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back.

"Are you bleeding under you gown," he asked shyly.

"I don't know. We can check," I said and blushed; I slowly lift up the hospital gown all the way to my chest. We both gasped, because there were two deep cuts. Brad took me back out of the bathroom and we went back to the first aid kit. I laid down on the floor on my back. Brad grabbed another alcohol pad and went along the cuts, which made me wince and cry out.

"I know it hurts, but be tough for me," he said

"I will... try," I said wincing threw the pain. Brad grabbed a box of gaze out of the first aid kit. He opened it and pulled two gauze stripes out. He put them on my cuts. I winced and panting in pain.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked. I nodded for him to continue. He taped the gauze too my stomach. Then I lowered my hospital gown and said," Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, but how did you find my house?" he asked.

"I forgot you were new, so I walked a few minutes down the road looking at all the beautiful houses and I saw you in your window," I said shyly.

"Oh, well I am happy your here. You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in the guestroom right, after I get done packing," he said. He went by the bathroom door and picked the stuff he dropped earlier and put it in the suitcase that was not very full. He zipped them up and picked them up and placed them by the door. When he was about to leave. I said," Please don't go I don't want to be alone. Can you stay in here?" I begged him.

"Okay, but let me go get my pj's on," he informed me. He went over to the dresser to get in the second drawer and pulled out flame pants. Then he went over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I went over to his closet and opened it. I grabbed a blue plaid shirt placed it on the bed. I hurried and took off the hospital gown. I grabbed his shirt and slipped it over my head. He finally came out the bathroom. I gasped he look so cute in his flame pj pants, and his messed up blonde hair, but I love his green eye the most.

He cracked a smile, which made me giggle like a little school girl.

"What?" I giggled.

"Oh nothing," he laughed.

"Come on just tell me," I stated.

"You look hot with my shirt on," he laughed.

"Ha-Ha Not very funny," I stated trying not to laugh. He started chuckling and signed.

"I am going to bed. Do you want me to lay on the floor," he asked.

"No, It's your bed, so you can lay on it with me," I said sadly. I looked at the ground. I feel like a wreck I mean I finally got away from my dad, but my mom couldn't. I miss her so much my heart ached. I know my dad is going to look for Brad and me now, because he knows about me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be here... I think I should go," I said sadly.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"To the park to think," I said look up to meet his eyes.

"No, you're not going anywhere... I don't want to lose my girlfriend," he said as he broke down in tears. I wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"You will never lose me..." I said with a serious voice.

Chapter 7

"Please stay with me," he begged. I signed.

"Fine, but one condition," I said.

"Whatever," he said.

"Don't you ever leave me," I said.

"Never would have dream of it," he said.

I started to walk to the bed, when hands went around my waist slowly and gently. He pulled me back slowly and kissed me on my cheek. Then he let me go I went to the right side of the bed and pulled the dark blue covers back. I slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I laid back and closed my eyes. When I felt the bed shift my eyes shot open to see Brad crawling into his bed. I snuggled up to him. I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast. I slowly shut my eye and everything went black.

Brad Pov.

Sally fell asleep snuggling up too me with her head on my chest. A few minutes, after Sally fell asleep in my arms. I fell asleep.

Sally Pov.

Dream starts

"Daddy you hurting mommy," I yelled as I ran and jumped on him. I pulled his hair, but he pulled my hair and yanked me off. My mom screamed and ran after him. She tackled him to the ground. He pushed her off him. She tumbled to the ground, but she got back up quickly.

"Don't you dare do that again? That girl needs some kind of punishment," he said walking to me. I ran away from him to my mother.

"Get your ass back here!" he yelled for me. My mother grabbed my arm, so I couldn't move.

"Let her go…NOW!" he yelled. She didn't let go. He walked up to her and hit her across the face and didn't stop, until she was unconcusion. He looked up at me with an evil smile, but I was focusing on my mommy on the ground. I could see her breathing labor. I ran over to her gave her a big hug and kiss her on her bloody cheek.

"Sweetie I want you to be strong and get out of this hell house, before it's too late," she said coughing up blood. My eyes started sting and tear started rolling down my cheeks. She takes a big breath, before saying," I love you sweet…ie." She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. I screamed for my mom to get up. He started coming over to me and before he could do anything.

I woke up.

Dreaming end

I shot up in the bed waking Brad next to me. I started crying my eyes out and I curled up into a ball. Brad pulled me to him. I buried my face in the crock of his neck and cried.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. I nodded, between sobs.

"It was a nightmare about me seeing my mother die in front of me," I sobbed. He pulled me tighter in his arms.

"Shhh… It's going to be okay now," he said trying to reassure me. I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. He had a lot of love in his eyes and worry.

I again snuggled up to him. I felt my eye grow heavy, but I tried to keep them opened.

"Shhh… Go to sleep," he said softly into my ear.

"I love yo-," I slurred, before I fell asleep.

Brad Pov.

The whole bed shook and then Sally jumped up crying. I made her relaxed, but after she cried her eyes out. Then I said that she need to go to sleep.

Chapter 8

"Shhh…Go to sleep," I said. What I didn't expect was a response.

"I love yo-," she slurred and then she fell asleep. I looked at her with worried eyes as she passed out.

Next Day

I woke up hearing the shower running. I saw that Sally wasn't in my bed anymore. I turned over and looked at the clock…9:30.

I groaned and got up. I shuffled over to my closet got undressed, but I still had my boxers on. I was about to reach for a shirt, when the bathroom door opened. Sally stepped out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her tightly. She looked straight at me and then she blushed a bright red. I turned back to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a red plaid shirt. I walked over to my dresser grabbed boxers, a pair of shorts and a tank top. I turned to look where Sally was and she was sitting on the bed with the towel around her. I walked over to the bed. She had her eyes on me the whole time.

"Here are some clothes to change in too," I said handing her the shorts and tank top. She stood up and grabbed the clothes from me.

"Thank you," she said softly as she blushed.

"You're welcome," I said. She went back into the bathroom. I went to my backpack and grabbed my iPod. Then I went over to my dresser to hook my iPod to my speakers. I hit the play button and it started playing my favorite song 'Down.' I started singing.

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)  
You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,  
So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,

Chapter 9

Even if the sky is falling down,  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love

When the song was playing I had gotten dressed and was heading to the bathroom to see what was taking so long. When I reached for the handle, she opened it and bumped into me. We both fell with a big 'THUD.'

"Are you okay?" she asked shyly. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I am now," I chuckled. She blushed a bright pink.

"I think we sh—," she said, before I pressed my lips to her. We kissed so passionate, but she put her arms under my neck and pulled me to deepen the kiss.

I heard my door open and saw my dad with an angry look on his face. Sally didn't even look at him, but she ran to a corner and huddled. My dad didn't bother looking at her, but he looked at me with anger.

"What the hell son? Is this why you are going to you mothers house?" he yelled which made Sally flinch. I looked at her and saw how scared she was of my dad.

"Yes, but I can explain if she will let me?" I yelled back at him.

"What that you were-," he said, before I got up and made my way to Sally. I lifted her up slowly, but she didn't want to get anywhere closer to my dad, because she was afraid that he might hurt her too.

"I'm sorry did something happen I didn't know about?" he looked at me, and then at Sally face and his eyes widened.

I signed," Dad this is my girlfriend Sally Wellington. She is-." I stopped, because I knew Sally would have to tell him about her dad.

"Is?" he added? I looked at Sally. I whispered into her ear. She nodded for her to say what happened. She started to walk up to my dad.

"Mr. Turner?" he nodded," I am here, because your son saved me from my father," he nodded."Your son bumped into me at school, after-," he nodded for her to continue," After my dad beat me." My dad froze," When your son bumped into me at school 3 of my ribs broke, and later that day he came and brought flowers and said sorry to me." He looked at her than at me," Your son found out that he was beating me and my dad found out and beat me at the hospital," she said to his face and she lifted up her shirt to show the cuts. He gasped, and then looked at me.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you I didn't know," my dad said shyly. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"It's okay dad," I said. He nodded. I went over to Sally and gave her a soft hug. Then my dad looked at Sally with sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry Sally for everything," my dad said shyly.

"It's okay," she said shakily.

"So are you guys leaving today?" my dad asked.

Chapter 10

"Well, when we get done doing what we have to do here," I said looking at Sally, then to my dad.

"Well, hop to it then," my dad chuckled, "Oh and Sally it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," she said proudly.

"Well I better be off. I got some important papers to file from the company," he said as he turned around and left my room.

After he left Sally and I decided that we drive all the way to Washington instead of flying there. I put 2 pillows and 2 blankets in the trunk of my Challenger. Then I went and grabbed the suitcases and put them in the trunk. When I walked back into the house I found Sally on the couch asleep.

I went back outside to my car and opened the passenger side door up, and lean back the chair. Then I went back into the house where Sally lies asleep on the couch. I put my left arm under her knees, and my other arm under her arms. She groaned a little bit, when I picked her up. I walked back out to my car on the passenger side and put her in the chair. I buckled her in, and then she rolled over and snuggled into a ball. I went to the trunk grabbed one of the blankets and put in on her. I closed the door just quiet enough, so Sally couldn't hear it, but good enough to be completely shut. I went around and shut the trunk, then I walked to the driver's side and opened it up and hopped in, I put my seat belt on and put the key in the ignition and started it right up. We pulled out and started down the highway, but we ended up having to go on the interstate.

1 day later

I was getting tired, so I pulled over to rest, Sally was smiling in her sleep. She looked so peaceful I just didn't want to wake her. I fell asleep a few minutes, after I stopped. She started too tossing and turning in her sleep, which woke me up. I just let it go and fell back asleep.

I heard a scream come into my ear and I shot up like a bullet. She was having a nightmare. I got out of the car and went over to Sally's side and opened the door. Then I opened up the back door. I grabbed Sally from the front and put her gently into the back seats. She woke up, after I set her down.

"Mmmm... Where am I?" she moaned as she looked around.

"We are in Colorado," I said softly.

"How long have I been out?" she asked with huge eyes.

"About a day," I said.

"Wow I am sorry," she said sadly.

"It's okay. Now go back to sleep," I said.

"Okay goodnight," she said and fell back asleep.

I shut the back door and walked back to the driver seat and hopped back in. I locked the doors so no one can get in. I lay in the driver seat as sleep took over me again.

I heard a scream and then a crash. I jumped up to see Sally's dad had broken my back door window. I hurried and put the keys into the ignition my car roared with life. I speded off the side of the road I swerved through traffic and sped off. I looked back to see Sally huddled in a ball. She was crying and shaking really bad. I looked at my window that had been busted in the glass was all over the seat and floor.

I pulled into a car wash place in Fort Collins. I got out and opened the back door where Sally was and picked her up and carried her to the front of the car. Then I went over to the vacuum and put some change into it. I unraveled the cord and started vacuuming the window, and then I opened the door and started vacuuming the seat and then the floor. When I finished vacuuming it all up I put the vacuum back and closed the door.

Chapter 11

I went to Sally and gave her a hug and help her walk to the passenger side of the looked up into my face.

"He is going to kill us," she said crying. I hug tighter.

"No one is going to hurt us," I said to calm her down.

"I think I should just go back, because I don't think I can stand you getting hurt or anyone else," she said crying.

"Don't think like that no one is going to get hurt," I said calmly. She started crying, but we had to go if we didn't he would catch up with us. I help her sit into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on.

"Thanks for everything," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I said softly back.

I then shut the door and went to my side and hopped into my car and drove off. I saw this red Honda sports car following us out of the car wash. I speed off on to the interstate and got I head of all the cars. I looked back to see lights flashing. I pulled over and saw this police vehicle pull over to. "Damn" I thought. I looked back to see the police officer walking up to my vehicle, but I looked at Sally who is asleep again. Then I looked out the window to see the police officer.

"Can I see your license and registration please?" the officer asked. I get into the glove compartment and pull out the registration and get into my wallet and pulled out my ID. I handed them to him, and then he went back to his car. A few minutes later he came back with my registration and my ID.

"Here is you license and registration, but I am going to have to give you a ticket for going a 100 on the interstate," the officer said.

"But officer please listen. There was this car following us and I had to lose him," I said.

"Fine, but this is a warning mister. No more funny business," he stated.

"You got it," I said. As I slowly pull on to the road and got back on the interstate. I looked in the rearview mirror I didn't see the red Honda anywhere in sight, and then I looked forward. I saw cars swerving out of my lane, but why. I came up on a red car in the middle of the interstate that was sitting. I swerved around it, but he floored it. He slammed into the side of the car with a big "CRASH." It woke up Sally making her to jump up.

"What the hel-," she said before she saw the red Honda charging us. She screamed. I floored on the gas and got ahead of him.

"Has he been following us this whole time?" she asked. I took a quick glance in her direction.

"Yes he has been following us," I said. She gasped horror.

"He is going to kill me," she screamed.

"I won't let him," I stated.

"He will find away to kill me and he will do it without any regrets or anything," She said. I looked at her, but she looked away from me. I heard another slam into the car we went squealing into the ditch. I bashed my head really hard on the steering wheel and passed out.

Sally pov.

We went into the ditch going about 80mph I hit my head on the dash board, but seem to keep cussions. I looked at Brad who was passed out cold. I looked around outside my windows. I saw the red Honda driving into the ditch. If I didn't do something he was going to kill Brad and me both and Brad didn't deserve to die like this. I had to think fast, but there was nowhere to go. I opened the door and took off running, when my dad saw me change direction and speeds up. I thought if I ran next to the traffic on the side he couldn't get me, but when I slipped I got hit in the shoulder with a car's side mirror. I rolled down the hill in pain, but I had to get up and started running again. I looked back and saw that my dad was a few feet away from me. My dad speeds up and my legs gave out I went tumbling over the top of the car. I fell to the ground feeling like every bone in my body was broken. I heard sirens going off behind me, which cause me to look forward and when I did I saw the car was gone I knew my dad ranaway from the scene.

The ambulance was helping now cussions Brad out of his car. He was screaming my name, but I couldn't scream it hurt too badly. I started crawling slowly. I could see him fall to his knee crying and screaming my name. I took a deep breath and screamed 'HELP ME." Brad head went up and he started scanning the area, but he couldn't see me through the tall grass. I crawled more and more, until I took another deep breath and screamed "HELP ME!"

Brad turned in my direction and saw me finally. He got up and ran as fast as he could to me. When he reached me he looked at me and how badly damaged I was, but I didn't care as long as Brad had me in his arms and not my dad I was good. I was starting to feel light head and my eyes were growing heavy. He started shaking me to stay awake, but I couldn't I was too tired.

"Brad I love y-," I said, before passing out.

Brad Pov.

"Sally don't do this to me," I said shaking her. I hugged her lifeless body to me.

"Son we have to get her to a hospital to be checked out," a voice said behind me. I picked her up and heard a small pop from her left arm as I handed her to the EMT guy. He placed her on a stretcher he brought with him, and then they took the stretcher back to the ambulance. They hauled her up in the ambulance. I hopped into the ambulance, after they put her in. They flipped on the sirens and sped down the road.

I watched in horror as they work on Sally putting a tube down her throat. They put patches on her chest and back, and then they put an IV in her arm.

When we got to the hospital they all rushed out of the ambulance, all but me. One of the EMT noticed me.

"Son are you coming?" he asked. I slowly got out of the ambulance. He took me into a different room and did some test. Later he came in and told me I had a major concussion. I just looked at him.

"Is she okay?" I asked, because he knew who I was talking about. He looked down then meet my eyes.

"Sorry I am the one to tell you this but-," he said, before I interrupted him.

"Did she die?" I asked as my tears almost escaped my eyes.

"No, but she's in a coma," he said and walked to the doorway and turn around.

"She is in room 101. You can go see her now," he said and left the room.

I got up and left my room. I went to the front desk.

"A girl came here in the ambulance she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is in room 101. Can you tell me where to go?" I asked. The lady who looks about in her forties just stared at me.

"Well you have to take the elevator up to the third floor and then you will be in the hundreds," she said and went back to her business.

I ran to the elevator and click the number three. When I got on the third floor people were everywhere. I walked up to the front desk.

"A girl came here in the ambulance she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is in room 101. Can you tell me where to go?" I asked him. The guy looked at me and then said," She is down the hall and to the left."

Chapter 13

I walk quickly down the hallway and then I turned left. I saw 120, and then I started walking as the room 101 came up. I slowly walked in and my poor Sally was on a big machine, her left arm was in a cast, she had scratches on her face. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Sally, when my cell phone rang. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"I warned her to stay away from you, but you had to almost kill her."

"Me… Almost kill her you were the one you almost killed her."

"To bad she is in a coma, because now I don't have to beat her all the time."

"How dare you damn Bastered."

"Just think Sally will be dead soon just like her mother is," he said and then the line went dead. I dialed my dad's number into my phone. I rang a few times, before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad" I crying

"What's wrong?"

"Sally's dad followed us and now Sally's in a coma, because of me."

"Oh my god… It not your fault son, but how did this happen?"

"He hit us off the road and then she took off running, and he hit her with his car."

"Well are you okay?"

"No, I can't, because my girlfriend is in her death bed."

"I know son, but you have to be tough for her."

"Well dad I am going to talk to you later."

"Goodbye love you."

"Love you too dad bye."

I shut my phone and put it back into my pocket.

2 months later

I have been by Sally side for 2 months and only left to go eat, take a shower, and use the bathroom. When it was near 1:00am in the morning I was about to get up to go and get something to eat, when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I turned around to see Sally awake.

"Oh my god Sally you're awake," I said happily.

"Hi Brad what happened?" she asked with the tube in my mouth.

"You're dad hit you with your car," I said.

"Yeah and I was running by the road and got hit by ongoing traffic," she said while pointing to her arm.

"Yeah I can see that, because I am the one who picked you up and I heard a pop from your arm," I said.

"Yeah it hurts so bad," she said, "Do you think you could go ask the nurse for more pain killers?"

"Yeah I will be right back," I said and got up and headed for the door.

When I got of the room I saw a nurse heading down the hallway. I started running to her. She turned around saw me so she could see what I wanted.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"My girlfriend just woke up from her coma and she needs more pain killers," I said.

She nodded and started walking, but I just stood there.

Chapter 14

"Well are you coming?" she asked as I gave her a frown.

"Yeah," I said slowly not sure what I am supposed to do.

The nurse and I went in to the medicine storage room and gave me some pain killers that were pretty stronger. Then when we were about to go back I hear a big scream from down the hallway. I ran as fast as I could to Sally's room, but something was blocking it. I could hear her screaming louder. I started bashing my arm against it over and over, but it didn't work.

Sally Pov.

I watched as Brad left the room and go get the nurse. When he left I started getting sleepy, but I saw someone walk into my room. At first I thought it was Brad.

"Brad where is the nurse?" I asked, but there was no answer. He came closer and I saw it was my dad. I let out a loud scream, but the tube in my mouth muffle it a hurried over to the door and put a metal chair against it. He came closer to me and grabbed my arm. I winced in pain and slapped me a crossed the face.

"How dare you disobey your father you Brat," he yelled and hit me a crossed the face again.

"After all I have done for you. This is how you treat me?" he said as he yanked the tube out of my throat. I was screaming pain as the tube came out of my throat, but I ended up getting slapped again.

Then he ripped off the pads on my chest and back, and then my IV in my arm. I winced in pain.

He pulls me from the bed, but before he did that I heard banging on the door like someone was trying to bash it down. I screamed, but my dad dragged me and started hitting me in the stomach. I could only scream and take the pain, but the pain was so unbearable. I hit him a crossed the face, which caused him to pull his pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Man you shouldn't have done that," he yelled in my face. I lifted my face up and spit in his face.

"When I die I will be with my mother you murder seven years ago. Oh wait you don't give a crap about anything," I yelled at pull the knife up and when he went to go stab me the door crash into the wall and Brad ran to me. He tackled my dad to the ground, but that's when my dad lost his knife. They started punching each other. My dad got on top of Brad, but Brad punched him in the face sending him back. He came back and punched Brad with great force knocking him out cold. He looked around for his knife, when he sees the knife a few feet away. He tried to reach for it, but I scrambled to grab it. He tackled me, but when he tackles me to the ground I stabbed him in the arm. He hit my hand sending the knife flying a crossed the room.

"Get off of me," I screamed really loud. He just pulled up his fist and started punching me in the face. I winced at the pain.

"Brad help me," I yelled and tried to reach him, but I was knocked out by one more blow in the face.

Brad Pov.

I could hear skin hitting skin, and then I heard her scream my name. I opened my eyes to see a past out Sally and her dad was getting up. He went over to the other side off the room and grabbed his knife out from the ground. I pretend I was passed out and it worked. As he came closer I was planning on hitting the knife out of his hands. I could hear him getting closer, but he was going to Sally first. No I have to protect her. I opened my eyes a little bit to see Sally's dad holding the knife up in the air above Sally's heart. I jumped up and tackled him again. I pushed him with all I got. He laid on the ground passed out with blood all over his face.

Chapter 15

The police arrive later, after the whole fight was over and they asked for a statement. I told them everything about Sally's mothers murder, Sally being abused, and how her dad tried to kill us. They put Sally and me on TV telling everyone that they have finally found who really killed Sallys mother, Cassie Wellington. They tried to interview Sally and me, but the doctors took us to go get examined. They check my head and then they came over to Sally and cleaned up the blood that was all over her and bandage some of the cuts she got.

Sally pov.

A few weeks later

Brad and I came back to Miami, but I was surprised when I got home to Brad's dad's house. I saw my mother twin sister Shelby, my grandma Christian, my grandpa Carle, and other people from my mother's side of the family. I started crying and was about to run out of the house when Brad caught me around the waist.

"What's wrong baby?"He asked with a frown on his face.

"I can't face my family, after all these year of lying to them about my dad being nice to me," I said sobbing," They won't forgive me for that." He looked at me with a smile.

"They are just happy you are alive and not dead Sally. They love you as much as your mother did. You are their family and they will forgive you, I know that," he said that and it calmed me down a lot. I ran up to my grandpa and grandma Lounge and gave them a big hug.

"I have missed you Grandpa and Grandma so much," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know sweetie we did too," grandma said. Then I walked over to my Aunt Shelby standing their looking at me with a sad face like she was about to cry. I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much," I said crying my eyes out. She started breaking into tears too.

"I know baby, I know," she said lifting me up holding me in her arms. It surprised me how strong she was or was it just me, because I only weight 95 pounds and I am only 17.

"I can't stop think about my mother, because I finally am able to get out of the hell house, but she died for me," I said crying. She rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

Then I pulled back and looked around the room to find my hero Brad. When I finally saw him he was looking in my direction I ran to him and jumped up on him. He caught me with both arms. Everyone was looking at us now that's when Brad sets me down on the ground. I gave him a frown, but he got on one knee and pulled out a box.

He opened it and said," Sally Wellington, Will You Marry Me?"

He looked at me, but my mouth dropped I was shocked and amazed at the same time I finally said," Yes I will marry you."

He shot up and hugged me, and then he pulled the ring out of the box and put the ring on my ring finger. After he did that I gave him a kiss. Everyone around us cheers for us and are new engagement. I just giggled and hug my fiancé. My grandpa and grandma came up to Brad and me.

"So when will you guys be getting married, because I can tell you guys are in love," my grandma said. I smiled and looked at Brad.

"I hope this summer in Hawaii and her family will all be there," he said and smiled.

"Wow thats only five months away," she said in shock.

Chapter 16

"Yeah I just want to marry Sally, because she is the love of my life," he said with no sarcasm in his voice. I smiled at him, then to my grandma. She looked at me and then back to him.

"You truly do love her, because I can see it in your eyes," she said then looked at me and smiled. She winked at me, causing me to burst out laughing. Everyone in the room saw her and busted out laughing. By the end of the night I said goodbye to my family. I was beat I went to the couch and when I lay down and I fell asleep.

Brad Pov.

The party was great I got to meet Sally's family and I finally got to proposed to her. I have wanted to since we bumped in to each other at the school about three months ago. I said goodbye to her family and then walked back into the living room to see Sally lying on her stomach on the couch. I couldn't help, but chuckle softly to myself. I went over to her and picked her slowly up from the couch. She snuggled into a small ball in my arms. I could hear her snoring softly. I walked up the stair and was met by my dad.

"Hey dad. What up?" I asked.

Started here.

"I was just seeing if the whole party was over and help you with Sally," he said.

"Well in the case can you open the door," I asked. He walks over to my bedroom door and opens it up. I walked in and placed Sally on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then I walked back to my dad who was watching me.

"Did you propose to her son?" he asked me. I signed and look him in the eyes.

"Yes dad I love her with all my heart and I want to marry her," I said.

"Thank god you finally got down on your knee and told her. I am so happy for you son. She is a great woman, but take care of her son," he said with a smile.

"I will trust me," I said with a smile, "Thanks dad for everything."

"You're welcome," he said," Well I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," I said as he walked back to his room and shut the door.

I walked back into my room and climbed into bed and snuggled next Sally.

The next day

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey," I heard in my ear. I groaned and turned over.

"5 more minutes," I groaned.

"Fine, but I get your breakfast," she said again and started to get up. When she said that I shot up out of bed and race after her. She squealed and ran down stairs to my kitchen. I was hot on her heels. She ran around the counter in the middle of the kitchen, while she did that she stole bacon off a plate. I love bacon so much.

"Hey is that my plate?" I asked still running around to kitchen counter.

"Yep and that bacon tasted so good," she giggling.

"Oh girl you're going to get it now. I love bacon," I said laughing. I could never stay mad at her.

"Oh no he is going to get me," She said sarcastically. I jumped over the counter and grabbed her around the waist she squealed really loudly.

Chapter 17

"Oh no you caught me," she said laughing. I let her go and went to my plate and grabbed the bacon and started chewing them.

"Oh my god this is really good. Who made these?" I said shocked a little bit, because I have never tasted this good of bacon.

"I did silly," she said giggling.

"Wow you're a good cook," I said which caused her to smile.

"Yeah my mom taught me when I was six years old," she said smiling.

"That's great you can make me all the bacon you want," I said laughing. She started laughing with me. I looked at the time 6:30 am in the morning.

"Wow you're an early riser," I said smiling.

"Yeah I love watching the sun rise in the morning, while I eat my food," she said smile.

"Well I am going to go hop in the shower, than you can hop in," I said. She smiled and nodded her head.

I walked back up stairs and got undressed and hopped in the shower. I felt so good to have a shower. I grabbed the hair soap and washed my hair, and then I washed my body and washed it all out.

I got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom to see the bed was made and I had a clean set of clothes set out. I got dressed quickly and used a towel to dry my hair. Thats when I forgot about Sally, because she had no clothes. I walked down stairs to hear water running. I found Sally down stair washing dishes and cleaning up.

"Sally you can go hopped in the shower," I said. She turned around and walked to me. She kissed my cheek and walked upstairs. When she was out of my sight. I grabbed the keys to my other car, which is my Viper. I ran outside and hopped into my car and sped off to the store. I walked into Wal-Mart grabbed a cart and walked to the women's area. All the women were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I grabbed a small plaid yellow and grey shirt, two tube tops, a small plaid purple and pink shirt, ten small plain top, and then ten small tank tops I put them in my cart. Then I walked over to the jeans and shorts. I guessed her jean size is zero, so I grabbed ten pairs of jean they looked nice and then I grabbed ten nice pairs of shorts and put them in my cart. Then I had to walk over to the underwear department I pick up five packs of small underwear and I guess on her bra size was probably around a B or C, so I grabbed five 34 B and five 34 C and put them in the cart. I almost forgot the sockes. I went over to the sock department and grabbed five bags of socks and put them in my cart. When I was done I went to check out. I went to the first opened lane and put all the clothes on the counter.

"Oh my god your that multibillionaires son right?" she squealed.

"Yeah I am," I signed.

"You're really hot," she said raised up an eyebrow.

"Sorry I am engaged to someone," I stated. She put on a sad look.

"To bad, "she said as she started scanning my stuff I picked up. When she was done I grabbed the entire bag and put them in the cart, and then I slide my card and got my receipt. I pushed the cart all the way out to my car and put all the stuff in the front seat and put the cart away. I hopped into my car and sped home. I grabbed everything out of the car and went to the front door. I twisted it and opened it up. I walked upstairs and walked into my room. I saw the bathroom door was shut. I went over and knocked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I went to the store and bought you new clothes for you," I said. She opened the door with a towel around her tightly.

Chapter 18

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Their over on the bed," I said as she walked over to the bed. She goes through the bags and grabs socks, underwear, a bra, shorts, and the purple and pink plaid top. She walks back to the bathroom leaving me in my room alone again. I looked at the clock it read 7:40. It only took her a few minutes to get dressed. She came out looking cute as ever it made me want to howl.

"You're gorgeous," I said as she came towards me.

"Thanks, but I think we should get going so we aren't late for school," she said.

When we walked out of the house and hopped into my Viper and sped off. We pulled into the parking lot of the school everyone was looking at us. I pulled into a parking spot.

We both got out and started walking, but I first clicked the lock button on my car.

We went our separate ways to go to class.

3 months later

After school was over we flew to Hawaii with all of our family. When we got there we stayed in a hotel. We had one day left until Sally become my wife. I went out and drank a few drinks and celebrated. We did a little bit of hula dancing and surfed for a little. Sally tried going surfing, but she kept falling off the board. When it was about midnight when we went back to the hotel and slept. We had everything ready for the wedding. Sally slept in a different room with her friends and family that came down. I slept with my dad and my friends that came down from Washington.

WEDDING DAY

"Wake up Brad," someone yelled. I groaned and got up.

"I am up," I said softly as I remove the sleep from my eyes. I looked up it was my dad.

"Good now go get ready for your wedding," he said. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I put on my tuxedo, which was all white. I hurried and got everything ready. I am so excited about getting married on the beach

I was already heading out to the beach and I had my dad as my best man, my friends Greg, Brandon, and Chris as my groomsmen. We were all set when the wedding song began. I hadn't seen Sally yet.

Sally Pov.

"Get up it's your wedding day sleepy head," someone yelled in my ear. I started getting up and I fell back down. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I stood up and grabbed my bridesmaid dresses out of the closet and handed one to my friends Brandi, one to my Best friend Morgan, and one to Alice. I went back into grabbed my Aunt Shelby's dress she is my maid of honor and handed it her. They were getting dressed, while I hopped in the shower. When I came out I was amazed how beautiful the dresses looked on everyone. Then I grabbed my dress out and hung it on my closet door. I dropped the towel and I put on my white underwear and strapless bra, and then I put on my leg garment around my leg. Then I slipped into my silky white dress, and oh my god it had a beautiful top.

Chapter 19

"Hey Alice, can you zip me up?" I asked her politely. She came over and zipped me up.

"I am so happy for you Sally," she said, causing me to turn around and give her a big hug.

"Thanks Alice," I said." By the way you look amazing in the dress."

She blushed and said, "Thanks Sally."

When I finally got my hair done and my veil on my head I was ready to go. I walked out of the room holding my dress so I won't step on it. When I got to the beach I started getting butterflies in my stomach. The wedding song started to play Brandi went first then, Morgan, Alice, and last but not least my Aunt Shelby. The tempo to the song changed, which meant it was my turn to go. I fight the nervousness and butterflies in my stomach and started walking down the aisle. I looked at Brad who had a smile on his face I smiled back at him. Everyone was standing, while I walked down the aisle. When I got up to Brad he mouths 'you look beautiful.' I giggled. The last thing I remember was us saying our vows and putting each other's ring on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. I smiled and lean into give Brad a kiss, but Brad grabbed me and crush his lips to me like his life depend on it. He picked me up bride style and carried my down the aisle. Then bridesmaids and the groomsmen followed behind us.

For are honeymoon we are going to France. We said goodbye to everyone and got on our plane. Later that night we got to France at about 4:00 in the morning. We went to a hotel and stayed there a few days, then we went site seeing in France. When we thought it was about time to go back, because we were missing everyone. We took at private jet back home.

I lived with Brad, now that my dad was gone. When I we got back to Brad's we were greeted by Brad's dad.

"Hello Sally and son," he greeted us with a smile a crossed his face.

"Hey dad," Brad said smiling.

"How was the honeymoon?" he asked," Um… never mind."

I couldn't help, but laugh at him.

"Well dad I wanted to say goodbye Sally and me are going to look at our new house I bought," he said looking at me. I dropped my jaw and gasped.

"What?" I asked in shook.

"Yeah when we were in France I got online and looked up a place here in town for a house and there were five house, but only one made my eyes pop out," he said, but I giggled.

"You're planning ahead," I said looking into his eyes.

"Yep I want a family, so bad," he said cocking a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked smiling. I giggled. I put my lips next to his ear and whispered 'I want a family too baby.' He looked into my eyes.

"Well dad we are going to go check out our house, "he said as we started walking out of the house.

2 years later in April

We are settled into our house with our two adorable twin girls that are 10 months old. Their names are Gabriella and Jasmine. Brad and I are doing great with the kids. Brad spoils them along with Grandpa Turner. Like father like son. We have another baby on the way it's a boy that we are going to be having on July 4. Brad and I are so excited we are having a boy. He has been talking about him and his son playing football together. I would just laugh at him every time.

3 months later 

The baby was delivered and I was released later that day. We named him Chase. We had bought a bunch of boy toys and blankets for him. The girls would play with his toys. We would sit down and admire are children.

The End for now


End file.
